Little Oars Jr.
| jva=Keiji Hirai| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} is a pirate captain who is the descendant of Oars and an ally of the Whitebeard Pirates. He is among the several New World pirates aiding the Whitebeard Pirates in saving Ace from execution by the World Government. Appearance Like Oars, he is a being at least four times the size of a regular giant. His overall shape and silhouette resembles his ancestor's, though he is missing his right leg which had been cut off by Donquixote Doflamingo. He also wears three skulls as a necklace rather than a belt, but the most notable among his effects is a gigantic kasa that Ace made for him.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 555, Oars Jr. remembers Ace's kindness as he desperately tries to save Ace. Personality Oars Jr. seems to be a very caring and kind person at heart. As shown in flashbacks, he was carefree and appreciated the little things in life, such as the straw hat Ace made for him. He is also shown to be very determined and loyal, as demonstrated when he went straight through enemy lines to rescue Ace, despite being hit by Kuma's Ursus Shock and having one of his legs severed by Doflamingo. This contradicts his ancestor's brutality. Relationships It is shown in flashbacks that Oars Jr. had a great friendship with Ace, symbolized through the gigantic kasa that Ace made for him. For their friendship, Oars Jr. is determined to save Ace's life. Abilities and Powers As a giant of immense size, Oars Jr. bears incredible strength though it also works against him, making him conspicuous and an easy target. His strength displayed when he manages to lift Whitebeard's entire paddle ship and crew and throw them into the plaza. However, in contrast to Oars' (Luffy's) fighting style, he makes use of a sword. Oars Jr. has great stamina and pain tolerance. He sustains injury from three Shichibukai and incoming marines, their Giants Squad and the marines' artillery without once losing his resolve to save Ace. History Past Sometime in the past, Oars Jr. and Ace became friends. As a gesture of friendship, Ace gave Oars Jr. a kasa which he learned to make in the country of Wano, though it took him three tries since he burned the previous two due to his Mera Mera no Mi powers. Having been given such a great gift, Oars Jr. was able to happily stay in the wide open without getting wet from rain, hot from the sun or having snow pile up on his head. Ace's Execution When Oars Jr. found out that Ace was to be executed, he and his crew immediately joined Whitebeard's forces to save him. At Marineford, Oars Jr. plowed through the Marine forces regardless of his own health and safety. Having recklessly charged into the defending marines, he was struck by Kuma's Ursus Shock and had his right leg severed by Doflamingo. Despite his severe wounds, Oars Jr. pressed ever forward, determined to save his old friend. However, just as he was about to reach Ace, Oars Jr. was impaled by Moria through the chest. Unable to go on, he collapsed on the battlefield, allowing his allies to use the route he had opened up to invade the bay. After this many believed he had died from his injuries. As the battle went on, his collapsed body unintentionally continued to help his allies as it had landed right on top of a section of the mechanical siege wall surrounding the island. Due to the massive weight of his body, it prevented the Marines to fully raise the section up. To further put a wrench in their tactics, his blood was also clogging up the machine's gears. Doing so gave his allies a chance to infiltrate the Marines' defenses. As his allies and the Marines tried to deal with this development, Oars Jr. awoke.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 564, Oars Jr.'s body and blood stop the Marines' siege wall from raising up fully.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 565-566, Oars Jr. wakes back up and aids his allies. Having woken up and gone back into the battle, Oars Jr. was instructed by Whitebeard to hold his ground in order to aid the other pirates with a decisive tactic using his strength. With the last hidden ship of Whitebeard surfacing and his allies on board, Oars Jr. carried the ship out of harm's way, straight through the hole in siege wall he created, and into the plaza of Marineford. Having aided his allies, Oars Jr. was knocked unconscious again by cannon fire. His fate after the war is currently unknown. Major Battles * Oars Jr. vs. Giant Squad * Oars Jr. vs. Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo and Gecko Moria Translation and Dub Issues The name "Oars III". is written on the bottom of the Jolly Roger. This also ended the debate of how to say Oars' name, because before this it was romanized in many different ways: Oz, Odz, Odr, and Oor, interestingly not one of them being the correct way. Trivia * His ship can be seen alongside the other pirate ships allied with Whitebeard's fleet.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 551, Oars Jr.'s ship is seen alongside the other pirate ships allied with Whitebeard's fleet. His jolly roger is a skull that resembles his face, with massive downward horns, and crossbones in a cross, similar to that of the Whitebeard Pirates'. Related Articles * Portgas D. Ace * Whitebeard War * Oars * Edward Newgate * Donquixote Doflamingo References Site Navigation Category:Giants Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Swordsmen Category:Amputee Category:Pirate Captains Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Presumed Deceased